


Dwori Trash to Wallow in

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Headcanons [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: Just a bunch of Dwalin/Ori headcanons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this originally on Tumblr, but I thought it deserved to be on AO3 too. There just isn't enough Dwori/Orwal in the interwebs!

**Who hogs the duvet  
** Ori, his little body doesn't create enough warmth when it's cold, so all the blankets end up on his side of the bed.

 

 **Who texts/rings to check how their day is going  
** I have a feeling Dwalin would do that. He’s the big, protective, boyfriend. Plus, I have a personal headcanon that Nori and Dori keep tabs on both of them, and Dwalin knows he’d never hear the end of it from them if he didn’t check in on Ori at leats once per day.

 

 **Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts  
** ORI! He knits and draws and _makes things_  for Dwalin when it comes to gifts. His courting gift was a knitted hat to keep his head warm when it’s cold. He puts so much love and time into everything he makes for Dwalin because he fucking loves him! 

 

 **Who gets up first in the morning  
** I honestly don’t know... maybe Dwalin because he’s the Kings Guard(?)

 

 **Who suggests new things in bed  
** Ori, the secretly kinky marshmallow fluff, is always wanting to try something new. Who is Dwalin to deny those puppy eyes? ;)

 

 **Who cries at movies  
** Neither, they've both seen worse during the quest. Though, Dwalin is the first to misty eyes when a dog dies.  
  


**Who gives unprompted messages  
** Dwalin... I mean unless the earlier headcanon about Dori and Nori keeping tabs on Dwalin and making sure he checks in at least once a day counts as prompted. 

 

 **Who fusses over the other when they’re sick  
** I have a personal headcanon that Dwalin gets sick a lot more than Ori does because he’s always getting hurt somehow and sniffles quickly turn into a head cold. Ori love love loves to mother hen Dwalin, even though he’s a horrible patient.

 

 **Who gets jealous easiest  
** Pre-Quest: Ori. He was always worried anyone Dwalin talked to would somehow take him away. Whether it be because they were taller, had more facial hair, or the were “more attractive” than him.   
Post-Quest: Neither. They both know that they’re the one for them and don’t need anyone else. Though, after the quest all members, became a little more desirable by the general public and Dwalin has had to rescue Ori from crowds of Dwarven men/women trying to court him.

  
**Who has the most embarrassing taste in music  
** I don’t know the different types of dwarven music, so Imma say IDK to this one and move on.... Nothing to see here.

 

 **Who collects something unusual  
** Dwalin. He collects tiny pencils, like “Tiniest Pencil in the World” worthy pencils. Ori finds it adorable.

 

 **Who takes the longest to get ready  
** Ori, but only because he wears more layers than Dwalin. I see them both as being roll out of bed and go kinda guys.

 

 **Who is the tidiest and organised**  
In general, Dwalin. He likes to know where things are but doesn’t mind a little clutter here and there.

 

 **Who gets most excited about the holidays  
** Ori! He goes All! Fucking! Out! during the holidays.   
Examples:   
St. Patty’s Day? GREEN EVERYTHING!!!  
Valentine's Day? Heart eyes motherfucker!  
Halloween? It’s no just a day, it’s a month long thing that dips into November and doesn’t stop until the week before Thanks Giving!  
Christmas? He’ll bitch and moan about the decoration being out in October, but he goes sooooo overboard and no one has the heart to stop him.

 

 **Who is the big spoon/little spoon  
** Dwalin is _so_  a little spoon! I will fight anyone that says otherwise. He is a little spoon and he loves it, no shame! Ori is used to being a little spoon, but loves being a big spoon for Dwalin.

 

 **Who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports  
** I will say that Dwalin takes them _way_  too serious;ly, but more competitive? I have to say that’d be Ori. He loves to prove himself to those around him.

 

 **Who starts the most arguments  
** Dwalin. The hardheaded dwarf with little-to-no filter is bound to start a few arguments, but that doesn’t mean Ori hasn’t started a few himself.

 

 **Who suggests that they buy a pet  
** Both, but at different times. Dwalin suggests it after their brothers bring up kids (unless you go the Mpreg route, I don’t see them having kids). Ori brings it up again after he finds a starving kitten in the marketplace.

 

 **What couple traditions they have  
** They both (try to) take the day off on their anniversary to cuddle all day and do... other things all day too.

 

 **What tv shows they watch together**  
(Imagine tv is in Middle Earth for me) I see them watching cute sitcoms like Mellisa and Joey, Young and Hungry, and possibly Izombie.

 

 **Another couple they hang out with**  
Thorin and Bilbo. Nori and Bofur. Those are the only couples they both can stand to be around. It just depends on the day, which one they hang out with.

 

 **How they spend time together as a couple**  
CUDDLES! They work in different parts of the Mountain, so they really only see each other in their room. By that time, both are tired and hungry. Lazy cuddles and crumbs in the bed!

 

 **Who made the first move**  
Ori. Dwalin was too intimidated by Dorito make a move, so Ori took it upon himself to make the first move. Much, oh so much, to his brothers' disliking.

 

 **Who brings flowers home**  
Dwalin, since he goes outside sometimes he can get the flowers. I think it’d be kinda hard to get flowers from the library... Though, Ori likes to origami flowers and knit them for Dwalin. 

 **Who is the best cook  
** I see Dwalin being the cooking type.

**Author's Note:**

> Have any questions about why I chose something, feel free to ask in the comments. Or you can send me an ask on my Headcanons Tumblr Blog: sassy-headcanons
> 
> Link to original post:  
> http://sassy-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/151898749782/can-i-get-the-ship-headcanon-thingy-with-dwori
> 
> Tumblrs:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassy-headcanons  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassy-imagines  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassydinosaursart  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassy-0-dinosaur


End file.
